AP BACKUP
AP is an abbreviation of Attack Points, or Action Points. When you have filled your adrenaline bar, you can make an Adrenaline Rush (special ability). Weapons & Leader with attack bonus to AP: Small bonus +3, Medium bonus +5, Large bonus +8. Every attack you make and hit an enemy you gain +20 AP + (weapon bonus if any) + (leader bonus to AP if any) Every hit you take give you minimum +1 to +20 *''' AP + (weapon bonus if any) + (leader bonus to AP if any). More damage taken = More AP Defending Team Bonus to AP The defending team gets a bonus 40% AP when attacking and a bonus 100% AP when taking damage. Does this 40% or 100% bonus apply to the base AR value (20) and/or to the AR gain with bonus (ex: 20+5(leader)+8(weapon)) ? Those multipliers are applied after all other modifiers are added. '''Dash *Scopely* AP Bonus When attacking / Bonus de PA en Attaque Only Leader that give AP bonus when attacking are listed here. / Seulement les chef qui donne bonus de PA en attaque. Only 4* and 5* / Seulement les 4 et 5* Alert (Red) / Rouge Lori 4* (45AR) All Ranged teammates get a medium bonus to AP when attacking and taking damage Olivia 4* (58AR) All Ranged teammates get a medium bonus to AP when attacking and taking damage Rosita 4* (45AR) All Ranged teammates get +20% Defense and a medium bonus to AP when attacking Tough (Blue) / Bleu Andrea 5* (45AR) All tough teammates get +30% Attack and a large bonus to AP when Attacking. Carson 4* (58AR) All Ranged teammates get +20% Defense and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. Strong (Green) / Vert Michonne 5* (76AR) All strong teammates get + 30% Attack and a large bonus to AP when attacking. Fast (Yellow) / Jaune Angela 5* (45AR) All Fast teammates get a large bonus to AP when attacking and taking damage Andrea 5* (106AR) All Fast teammates get +30% Attack. All teammates get a medium bonus to AP when Attacking. Victor 5* (44AR) All teammates get +30% Attack against Fast characters. All teammates get a medium bonus to AP when Attacking Ben (45AR) 5* All teammates get +30% defense against ranged characters. All teammates get a medium boost to AP when attacking. Glenn 4* (56AR) All Melee teammates get +20% Attack, and a medium bonus to AP when attacking Siddiq 4* (56AR) All Melee teammates get +16 Crit. and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. Abbie 4* (75AR) All melee characters get +16 Crit and a medium bonus to AP when Attacking Notes "*'''" = It maybe more than +20 AP but a 666 damage gave me +20ap, without any weapon or leader bonus. Adrenaline Rush = (AR) '''Need to confirm the values of small %, medium %, large % for leader & weapon when taking damage. It is % increase not a fixed value. See Also Playing on PC Guide Backup AP BACKUP